<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Killer by SerinaKuro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851530">Sweet Killer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerinaKuro/pseuds/SerinaKuro'>SerinaKuro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A whole bunch of assassins, Assassins AU, F/M, alfred is a bad guy with a charming smile, but your hero saves you, he a goober, he's a cold boy when you're not looking, poor Italy has suffered, that Spain and Romano tease tho, trouble always finds you, warning and almost rape happens, you've been tangled in his messes for years</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:14:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerinaKuro/pseuds/SerinaKuro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfreds eyes draw you in, his lips are most sinful. "Let's be bad kids." He whispers into your ear. Do you follow him or force your feelings down?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America (Hetalia)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING: An attack happens but nothing follows through. No worries reader your hero is there. Proceed!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were friends. He knew as much as needed about you through your file. He was an assassin after all, and you? Well you knew as much as he let you.</p><p>He leans into your ear, breath softly tickling you. "Let's be bad kids." A shiver travels up your spine causing him to smirk. You avert your gaze as he sets something into your hand. It was slightly wet and heavy. "Are..are you sure this is okay?"</p><p>His smirk stretches as he nods. You felt bad about this, however how could you resist those baby blue eyes glazed with mischief.</p><p>"Alright." You give in waiting for his command. Alfred relaxes and holds up his supersoaker water gun smiling bright. "(Y/N) on my mark! Ready. Set. Go!!" You both jump out and fire at the BTT making them fall back into the pool. Gilbert was the first to pop his head up, followed by the other two.</p><p>"What's wrong with you frau!? Alfred stop influencing her!" His red eyes glare at you making you shift a bit behind the american.</p><p>"Oui, I agree with Gil, that was mean." Francis pouts climbing out.</p><p>Toni just shrugs and stays in floating on his back over to Romano wiggling his eyebrows. The Italian tosses his beach ball at the others head.</p><p>"Aww~ C'mon guys it's a pool party what's the fun if you don't get into the sweet pool!" He laughs his famous loud laugh which you actually grew to love.</p><p>You shake your head unable to believe he convinced you to do something again. He was a bad influence. One time he convinced you to skip class to shoot fireworks off the roof, long story short poor Feli got his hair a bit singed. Another time you were convinced to go to the beach and surf without lessons..you ended up needing mouth to mouth.</p><p>He was such a bad american boy. You wouldn't have him any other way though, he was your crush. A secret you dreamed about every night. Yet, you're stuck as friends. He was one of your best. How could you ruin it by speaking your feelings? "Guys, were out of chips I'll make a run. Anyone want anything?" You snag a notepad and pen.</p><p>Suddenly all the guests were shouting things. "H-hold on..uh...what Romano? Huh? Liz s-say again?" This was a bad idea. "Hey! Shut it!" A voice boomed over the rest making all quiet. Alfred walks over to your side and places a hand on his hip, water gun in other hand. "One at a time jeez guys don't scare her."</p><p>He was your hero.</p><p>And he knew it.</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>After the hassle of collecting the items you were carrying two large bags. "I'm sure I've got everything." As you look over your list you ended up bumping into a taller figure, now you weren't that short but most boys around you were six foot if not a bit shorter.</p><p>"Oh what do we have here? A little cutie!" A tanned male spoke. His breath stunk of alcohol making you almost gag.</p><p>Walking around him you go back to skimming your list.</p><p>"Hey! I'm talkin' ta ya!" He grabbed your wrist tossing you into a nearby alley. The groceries scatter. A glare was sent his way as your body trembles afraid of what he might do. "Awww is the little bambi shaking? Let me make you feel better." As soon as he tried to pin you down you attempt to bite and scratch. "Get off! Help! Help!" Your attempts ended up pissing him off to the point he shoves your head against the ground hard. You saw spots in your vision.</p><p>A sound of clothes rattling scares you so you struggle harder biting his arm. Sinking your canines in you draw blood as he hit your head again and again till you fell. "ALFRED!" It hurt your throat to shout that loud but you didn't care. "Little bitch" he rose his hand to strike you again, then a wet sound was heard as the man fell over.</p><p>At first you tried to piece it together what happened. A better look showed a fresh bullet hole in the mans head. "(Y/N)! Are you hurt!" Your hero came running gun within hand. "Al..Alfie...I..." Reaching out for him as he gathers you into his arms you cry loudly into his chest.</p><p>If he wasn't here...what could've happened? The thought had you clinging harder to him. It didn't even cross your mind that he just shot a man, or that he was holding the gun still. He pets your head a few times holding you close to his chest while looking at the dead body. His eyes were cold, almost empty at the sight of death before you both. He had no pity for filth like that.</p><p>No one would ever hurt you. He promised himself to keep you safe.</p><p>And he'll do anything to keep that promise.</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>He escorts you back thinking of ways to cheer you up. One of the bags were in his hand and you insisted on carrying the other. "Alfie..listen...about back there..I-you." Your voice trembles as you tried to push the tears back. "Where did you get a gun?"</p><p>He just laughs it off petting your head. "I'm just glad you're okay, (Y/N)."</p><p>Yeah, you knew that tone. It meant to not push on it. You probably wouldn't want to know the answer anyways. "Well..at least now you can really call yourself my hero." A smile found its way to your lips as you arrive back to his house. Alfred's eyes lit up at your words. "I am aren't I!? I'm a hero!" He picks you up and twirls you laughing obnoxiously loud. You couldn't help but let out a laugh of your own.</p><p>"Alfred I'm gonna get sick." You could see stars as he stops. "Whoa...stop spinning Alfie." He smiles and pokes your head, "I already stopped (Y/N)."</p><p>He was your hero.</p><p>And he knew it so well.</p><p>Behind those mischievous blue eyes was a killer though. He wouldn't let you get involved with that part of his life. He's done his best to keep info about you hidden, at least then his enemies can't harm you. He loved you. It was noticeable that you felt the same yet he was actually scared to speak about it.</p><p>As you set up the food Alfred busts in shouting about how he's the hero. "Hush you bloody git! My ears are gonna bleed from your constant shouting!" The brit scolds him as he just pouts then got an idea. "How's the water Feli?" He slides off his bomber jacket and his pants. "Pretty good~!" Was the answer. Back in his swim trunks he picks Arthur up despite the Brits colorful vocab, and jumps into the water.</p><p>The water splashed onto you some getting you wet up to your waist. "Alfred!" You pout and shoot a water gun at his head.</p><p>Next was your turn and he wouldn't quit chasing you till he caught you. Despite you begging for help everyone just chuckled at how cute you two were. Once slung over his shoulder you pound at his muscular back with your fists. "Alfie put me down!" He got closer to the rim of the pool.</p><p>"A-alfie don't you da-! Ahhh!" You were tossed in the pool. A loud splash fills the air, then silence. When you didn't come up for a minute he began to panic. "(Y/N)?...oh god (Y/N)! Don't worry your hero is coming!" He just about dove in before you popped up.</p><p>Whimpering you held your nose. "Alfie..I think some got up my nose you jerk." Looking around you wondered why they were looking like that. "Wh..what happened?"</p><p>The american jumped in and pulled you into a hug. Kept muttering 'I'm sorry' and 'the hero won't do that again' which confused you. "It's okay, Alfred. I'm not hurt." The water up your nose burned but other than that no problems. Still, you pat his back a few times till the hug got to tight and you couldn't breathe. "A-alfred....air..."</p><p>He lets go. "Sorry dudette."</p><p>Ludwig and Feli come over to check over you along with Liz, Romano, and the BTT.</p><p>"Are you alright?" They all ask. You just nod smiling. Such good friends you have.</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>The party ends with nice firework sticks. You draw hearts in the air with yours, Alfred a star, Arthur an A, and so on. How Feli drew pasta was beyond you.</p><p>When the last one burns out everyone gets their stuff and move on out the door. You were staying over to help clean. "Fun party, thanks Alfie." A yawn escapes as you rub one of your eyes. "Tired already?" He chuckled ushering you upstairs. "Go on and rest. We can clean tomorrow." He had to call his boss anyways, there was a mission tonight and he can't skip.</p><p>He watches as you drifted off immediately with a smile. His fingers tuck some hair behind your ear as his gaze lingers for a few moments. "Sleep well, my Lois Lane."</p><p>Would you come to hate him if you saw the monster he become at night?</p><p>Could he still be your hero?</p><p>He's paid to be a cold blooded killer and..he loved it. The thrill of it and he was good at it. If you ever see his other side, would you look at him the same? He loved you. He wanted you to smile and call him your hero, laugh together, and go out. If only he could tell you. His gun was cocked and placed in the holster at his side. A sigh passes his lips as he leaves the house quietly, a smirk tugging at his lips enjoying the night.</p><p>He was bad and he liked it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Burgers & Chill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He would always know he's your hero.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He returns with a bit of blood splatter along his shirt. "Another successful target eliminated." His piercing blue eyes were still dull and cold, he's in work mode. It takes a bit to get him out. "Mmm..Alfie?"</p><p>And bam there it is!</p><p>He quickly zips up his jacket to hide the blood and turns smiling at you. "What are you doing up, (Y/N)?" He didn't think you'd be up at three in the morning. "I woke up to get some water, and you weren't around." You yawn tired while rubbing your eye. He found you to cute for your own good.</p><p>Alfred calmed himself as he shrugs "you caught me. I was trying to clean up while you were asleep...but I didn't get to far." He lied. A pout formed on your lips not happy with his sneaking. "We'll do it tomorrow. Alfred F. Jones get some sleep, from one friend to anoth--" unable to finish another yawn escapes.</p><p>The male chuckles nodding while turning you towards the guest room. "Yes yes, now go back to bed before you collapse. I promise to get some sleep." After you were tucked in again he smiles. "Goodnight!" He leaves shutting the door behind him gently. A small sigh escapes as he opens his jacket to peek at the now drying blood in his clothes. While shrugging he retires for the night ready to do this again soon. The thrill was very delicious tonight.</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>By morning or well late morning you were up helping Alfred take down things. At the moment one of the streamers were to high up and you were struggling. "Just...a little more!" Alfred was leaning against the door frame watching your cute struggle. Okay so maybe he was looking at your ass to, but he's not gonna do anything. He chuckled at your state and watches you turn around. "Let me help." Only took a second for him to reach above you to tug down the streamer and balloons with it.</p><p>"Seems this is the last of it..gosh your house is to big." You heaved a sigh not really sure how him and his two brothers could just live in this. Wait, where were Matthew and Arthur? You saw them for a bit earlier then nothing. "Alfred where are your brothers?"</p><p>He shrugged while tossing the rest into a garbage bag and tying it. "Who know probably out drinking boring tea. Hey! (Y/N), lets eat some leftovers and watch Netflix! I'm starving, bro!" If you could you'd throw something at the idiot. Why you fell for him was beyond you.</p><p>Your only response was a nod. After being friends for the last couple years you have gotten used to his hunger habits, some have rubbed off on you. Like a bigger appetite. Nothing like his however you can eat a bit more after all the outings for food.</p><p>"Whew, this place is way to big," plopping onto the couch in front of the large flat screen t.v. you felt tired. The american came rushing back with a plate for you and one for him of burgers and fries. A goofy smile on his face as he plops down next to you. "Alright, how about we watch Superman? Or do you have something else in mind?" It was always superhero movies with him and at times he'd let you pick something else. Like now. An idea comes to mind as you snag the remote and flip to a movie. "Ah..hehe...you sure you wanna watch that?" You click play. "Yup."</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>You regret your life choices.</p><p>Air was very much needed right now. Poor Alfie clung to you after the first semi jumpscare. It was at the part where he was wandering in the dreamworld place. As soon as the red devil like creature shows he panicked. "Whoa! Dude behind you! Nope nope this is to scary! Hold me (Y/N)!" He whimpers.</p><p>Honestly you were gonna pass out. "Alfred...to strong...turning blue." Slowly you felt him let go, only to tackle you in a hug again when the movies last jumpscare comes. After a moment he grabs the remote and turns it off. "That wasn't so bad. I've seen scarier hahaha!" He was such a liar. He held you for most of the movie.</p><p>Little did you know, that was his plan.</p><p>He kills people for a living, like some horrible movie could really get him. If any horror movie were to give him the willies they should watch something from Kiku's collection. "I should be heading out Alfie, I have a few things to get for school tomorrow." You help him set the dishes in the sink then head to the front door. As soon as you place a hand on the handle you freeze. A picture of yesterdays incident invades your mind, maybe it wouldn't be to much trouble to as for him to walk you?</p><p>"H..hey....Alfred...could you maybe..." No, you've taken up enough of his time. He gives you a knowing smile when you speak. "The hero can't leave his damsel in distress! Lets go!"</p><p>His hand grasps yours as he leads the way on out.</p><p>He was your hero.</p><p>He knew it, but would he be forever?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Short one but it gets better.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Your Protector</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some crazy shit be happening.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another day, another job.</p><p>He was polishing his gun while secretly watching you go about your day today having a bad feeling oddly enough, an itch he couldn't quite push aside nor shoot in the face. It's sort of his paranoia that makes him worried that someone will hurt you. Now he trusts you can avoid trouble, but some people in his life...for better words would love to see him suffer.</p><p>You were the key to that lock.</p><p>Kiku had called him a yandere before and yet he saw no similarities. He's not gonna go ballistic if you turn him down to date another, as long as you're happy he doesn't care because he'd make sure whatever bastard it was would take care of you like a princess. You were First, you need to be kept safe. Blue eyes narrow on a couple of thugs up ahead lurking in the alley. So while you're distracted he hops down surprising them. "Hey fellas!"</p><p>"The hell are you?" On spoke as the other two hold up knives.</p><p>"I'm the hero! Names Alfred not that it matters," he laughed pulling out a gun growing serious. "Cause you wont be alive to tell." Three bullets go off, all direct hits. He was good at covering his tracks, heck that's what the government trained him to do. His eyes looked empty while tucking the gun away. They were trash, he honestly felt nothing for killing them. The look in these men's eyes gave away what they were gonna do.</p><p>The fact that he can detach his emotions when in work mode felt sort of good. All that training paid off. Not like Matt and Arthur weren't apart of this to. How the hell else could the three afford that house?</p><p>That huge place was two stories yeah but had a large ass pool, big basement for Arthur's magic, attic where Matt did stuff, and huge bedrooms plus a gaming room, and study for all boys. While dusting himself off he steps out only to hear your voice. It was music.</p><p>"Alfred? What are you doing out this evening?"</p><p>As usual your sweet voice snaps him out of work mode. Baby blues soften to see you walking over, a few flowers in hand. "I was taking a shortcut to get some MickeyD's! I..think I got lost though?" He looked around confused much to your amusement. You found him silly and steps aside. "C'mon Alfie, I'll lead the way, it's on me."</p><p>The american tears up hugging you. "Best. Friend. EVA! I love you!" He takes your hand and drags you off. You didn't fight, or complain because...he strait up said he loved you. As a friend sure but, your little heart can dream.</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>Opening your wallet you see air come out. Oh well at least he was happy. The blonde male was stuffing his face while trying to tell you about this noob in COD. You roll your eyes. "Alfred, I tell you all the time don't talk with your mouth full." Scolding him the male shrank while swallowing. "Sorry (Y/N)."</p><p>"It's fine just hold still." Wiping his cheek for him you hear him sigh, "I'm not a kid." He was adamant about getting you to see it his way. "You eat like one."</p><p>"Hey! Low blow.." An elderly couple gossip about you two. "Ohh..remember when we were like that Harold?" She pats his hand. "Yeah, such lovely times." He chuckles when being nudged by the wife, "don't talk as if they're over ya old coot." They smile at the familiar banter most likely having been apart of their marriage for years.</p><p>Both of you freeze and back away slowly. Unable to meet his eyes you fidget. "Hey so uh...how about we get outta here? I'll treat you to some ice cream." Alfred gets up dumping the trash to hide his fluster.</p><p>Why were people so nosy?</p><p>On the other hand you were excited. Is that how you two come across as? If only you weren't afraid of telling him. What's the worst that could happen? You loose your friendship.</p><p>No more movie nights.</p><p>Everyone will be tiptoeing on eggshells around you guys. At least that's what your brain tells you on repeat, it didn't sit well with you to feed the idea of losing a great friend just to try your hand at confessing. The signals seemed to be there, yet you're afraid.</p><p>"You okay?" He tilts his head as you guys walk along. "Yeah just thinking about what the people were saying." He shrugs not willing to push the topic much further, "We're not so it's none of their business." He saw you deflate knowing most likely that his words had bothered you a little and honestly they did him as well. "Yeah...not..." You felt depressed. He liked to see your many emotions though this was his least favorite. So, to cheer you up he laced his fingers with yours. "Aww...do you love your hero that much? I suppose I AM that good looking!"</p><p>Huffing you look the other way. "Yeah right! like I would! You're just a glutton who plays games all day." He laughed as you squeeze his hand. You both loved one another it was painfully obvious. He didn't even have to have training to notice the attraction between you both.</p><p>However...</p><p>Who would crack and tell the other first?</p><p>Cause it sure as hell wouldn't be you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Guess my brain died while doing this chapter?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sweetest Assassin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He was the sweetest boy you knew, even if he could cause you the most harm he'd be the shield. That's how it's meant to be.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He spots you spacing out while staring at something he doesn't really care about. To be playful he sneaks up behind you and wraps you up in his bomber jacket. "Gotcha!" A startled yelp escapes you as your body trembles and glances over. Seeing that it was that idiot american friend of yours you pout. "Alfred! Don't do that!"</p><p>He just chuckles releasing you. "Oh hey! Best idea ever, lets go on a trip!" He grabs your hand and begins to drag you down the street. As fun as that sounds, you had other things to do and there were classes tomorrow. Sadly you pull your hand from his grip making him stop. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"I'd really love to just up and go with you, but I have school tomorrow." You felt bad when he looks down almost heartbroken. "Hey Alfie I have a better idea."</p><p>He glances up curious.</p><p>"Let's go back to your place and play games and watch movies till we pass out." Most likely you'd fall asleep before him however he's okay with this. Baby blues lit up at the idea as he once again drags you now to his place.</p><p>. <br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>On the walk you two managed to pick up a couple things. McDonald's mainly but some soda, chips, candy, and some donuts...gosh he sure does eat a lot.</p><p>Up ahead two men with black suits and shades stood outside his home. America went into work mode sliding (Y/N) behind him as icy blue hues glare at the men. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>M1 spoke up while pushing his shades further up his nose. "We've come to inform you that you're friend needs to be taken in for questioning." M2 makes a move to grab you from behind America. A quick snap noise was heard as he recoils gripping at his now broken wrist. "Try touching her again and I'll kill you slow and painfully!" He wasn't threatening it was a promise.</p><p>Alfred wasn't going to let them probe you for information that you knew nothing about. He's been working all this time to try and keep you separate from this world. You on the other hand were confused, why did these men want to see you? Why did Alfred know them? And how did he learn to break a mans wrist? "What's going on?...please at least tell me that." You plead looking at the mans face.</p><p>M1 looks at his partner before back at the glaring assassin. "You never told her did you No. 11201?" He smirked at the visible anger rising out the other. "Keep her out of this! Is there a mission or what? If not then leave you're trespassing!" Alfred wrapped an arm around you while pulling his gun from his hip. Not sure what was going on still you watched you best friends fire warning shots. It was so fast you couldn't follow. All you saw were two wounded males. M2 spoke. "We'll be watching you girlie."</p><p>With that they left back to their black car. You are more confused then a few seconds ago if that was even possible. "Alfr--" seeing his cold gaze watching the men leave scared you. This man wasn't your Alfred. He pulls you into the house and looks you over after locking the door. "You okay? Did he hurt you when he touched you?" The american let out a sigh of relief when you shake your head no. His cold eyes soften slightly, all he was trying to do was protect you...seems his work life has bled over.</p><p>"Alfred who were those people? Why did they want me? And who is No. 11201?" You scratch at your head looking the other way. This was so much to take in.</p><p>A sigh escapes his lips as he ushered you to the living room setting the bags down. Once all settled he runs a hand through dirty blonde locks, "where to start?" He chuckled dryly.</p><p>He softens the air around him letting his guard down. "I'm an assassin, trained by some people who work for the government. I'm still young so school and a somewhat social life is an option of luxury I get." Alfred could see the scared look on your face and knew this would happen. Lowering his head so his bangs would help hide his face he continues. "Paid to be a killer is basically what I do..and I like it. Feeling nothing. A monster really...but...I wanted to keep you out the loop because I care about you a lot (Y/N)." He shook his head and moves on.</p><p>"That number is my code that was given after I completed my first mission. They probably assume you know something about our enemy, the Russians because you're friends with Ivan."</p><p>Now while all this information was being spit out, you were afraid yes but something angered you. Moving close you slap both your hands against his cheeks making him look up surprised. "Alfred F. Jones you are NOT a monster! I think it's quite brave what you do and...and although I don't approve of you killing people, that won't stop me from being your friend!"</p><p>His eyes widen clearly expecting you to run from him, call him a murderer or something. All this time he was afraid of loosing you. The male lifts his hands to hold yours over his face longer. "Thank you." He gathers you in his embrace tightly as his shoulders shook indicating his tears.</p><p>You silently held him letting your best friend cry. Someone had to do that kind of job right? Suppose he was chosen. An assassin who has probably killed dozens of men was crying and holding you. There was so much more to him than that job.</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>After he was done you tease him while poking his cheek much to his annoyance, but it was cute to see him like this. While he pouts you lean against his chest bringing a knee up to hold. "Alfred?"</p><p>"Hm?" He responds pulling you near while rubbing circles in your shoulder. A familiar drumming in your chest resound, it felt good this time to listen to the thrum. "I love you." You could feel his body tense, it was funny but if your friendship could be chipped by this then you'll just have to rebuild it.</p><p>"A-as a friend right?" He answered shakily. Were you doing what he thought you were? (E/C) eyes looks up to meet oceanic blue. "No, I mean I'm in love with my best friend." A fresh set of tears fill his eyes before falling, his smile grew wide. "I've been waiting a long time to hear that (Y/N)." He was a coward when it came to you and you alone as the weakness to this killers heart.</p><p>"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting." You smile as he leans down and connects your lips. It felt perfect, he tasted of coke and McDonald's but you liked that about him. His tongue snakes over your bottom lip asking for access, which you grant. Tasting him as he dominates you felt your back hit the couch as he pulls away hovering over you.</p><p>"As much as I'd like to continue, I don't think you're ready." He chuckled seeing that you were quite flustered and out of breath though to him you looked absolutely delicious. With one final peck on your sweet lips he got cozy cuddling you up on the sofa. That night you both watched movies and fell asleep in each others arms.</p><p>He was your hero.</p><p>And he knew it.</p><p>No one could harm you without the worst punishment.</p><p>He'd kill for you any day and bring you flowers after just to see you smile.</p><p>He'd be your sweet assassin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originally when making this years ago I remember thinking about adding more to it yet felt that this was enough.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was one of my favorite stories I had made in the past. Hope you enjoy the ride to.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>